Smile
by Siren Calling
Summary: Ed Elric apparently goes insane and drags hapless Winry along with him. I give up. I can't write summaries! How about this? Review my fic I'll review yours. Okay? Good, then we have an accord. lol


**This is my first Fullmetal fic... Be nice! Yah... If my fanfic stinks... tell me... It probably will... but I'll try... )**

He was smiling again. Lately, Winry _hated _it when he smiled... she knew what would happen next. . . Someone would pay... someone always payed whenever he smiled like that. Winry barely repressed a shudder as his eyes met hers briefly-- his smile widened.

He appeared to be waiting for something the way he was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. And waiting for something he was. They were outside now and Ed had found a new stretch of brick wall to lean casually against.

He watched passersby carefully... meticulously picking out his next victim. Oh yes, he was _very_ meticulous about these things... He could be put off slitting a throat if he didn't like the shade of your shoes or the fabric of that expensive coat you bought yesterday... oh I don't mean the one you hastily shrugged into this morning... the one you spent too much money on that's hanging in your closet ... pristine and smelling fresh... Yes... chilling isn't it? He'd known what you bought, 'cause he was the one standing behind you in line, the one that casually bumped into you on your way out of the store...

Winry, you see, had discovered all this long ago... and it chilled her to the bone what she knew... Knowing could get you maimed... speaking such things could get you killed, laying in a gutter somewhere. Let's go back to the story then shall we?

Ah yes. There he stood, leaning against the wall of an apartment building... watching... perhaps casting a sidelong glance or flirtatious smile when he sensed he was being admired. Oh and this happened many times... but he wasn't interested in any of them yet... he needed the _perfect _one... The sun was sinking again... Time. He was running out of time again. He pulled out a pocket watch, flipping it open expertly. He watched the spindly second hand tick for a moment before closing the watch and shoving it back in his pocket.

Edward Elric was dangerously bored now. His gaze flicked to Winry every minute or so. Causing her to shudder and fight the urge to step back. It was only so long till Ed decided to get rid of her. His golden eyes met hers again... and she prayed she wouldn't die tonight... that someone would come by who caught his fancy... A small part of her was horrified that she would be so cowardly as to let another person suffer just to give her peace of mind for one more night... A _small _part of her.

Winry's hands were clamped together so hard her knuckles were white and her short nails had already broken the skin of her palms. She had seen what was left of Edward's last victim... So yes. Only a small part was horrified at her cowardice.

But no one came... As twilight deepened a street lamp buzzed to life, causing Winry to jump. They were alone now.

Winry tried to compose herself enough to be able to give Ed the impression that she wasn't terrified of him. Fear. Disgust. He adored them.

She looked vainly for a light on in any of the windows in the building... no lights winked back at her and she felt an icy numbness rest against her back and play with her spine. They were truly alone.

She heard a sigh.. yes, dear Edward was growing much too bored.

Her feet were sore so she slipped her shoes off, careful not to make a sound... Edward wouldn't like it. It was when she straightened up that she instantly regretted taking her shoes off... There were two reasons for this. A little girl had wandered into their stretch of the road and Ed. Twisted Ed had taken a fancy to her. He flashed her a quick smile before sauntering over to the little girl.

The little girl's brown eyes sparkled and she burst into giggles. Minutes later and he was leading her by the hand into the shadows beyond the street. Winry hurried to put her shoes back on before sprinting after them. Ignoring the buzz of the streetlamps and the sound of her feet pounding the pavement was harder than it should of been... Perhaps because she was afraid of what spine-tingling thing she would hear if she listened too closely. She was off of the street. Sucking in a breath she stepped into the shadows. A light flashed.

It was Ed and that stupid flashlight of his. Blinking away at the green and blue splotches in her vision, Winry unwittingly took a step toward him. He caught her by the elbow and led her to one of three chairs he'd created.

"Sit down." he said. She did. Immediately. Next to her was the little girl, her head slumped to the side. Winry hoped she was only asleep.

Ed dragged a chair and sat down opposite her. Then he smiled. She shuddered. The smile wasn't natural. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen a genuine smile from him in ages. He rested his elbows on his knees, looking at her through partially closed eyes.

"... Don't you want to know what I've planned?"

He leaned back unperturbed. "It's amazing. You'll never forget it."

Winry couldn't help the color draining from her face but she did keep herself from shaking. Suddenly he was on his feet and whispering in her ear _exactly _what he was planning. She was going to be sick. The color drained from her face. Her eyes widened at him imploringly.

"You wouldn't." her voice cracked. He smiled again in response then shook the girl awake.

"... _Don't._" she whispered, "Please. _Not again. . ._"

The little girl opened her eyes... Winry shut hers and tensed. Waiting. Waiting for what she knew was coming. The sounds that would give her nightmares for years... provided she even lived that long. The way things were going she doubted it.

"Do you want a piece of cake?" Edward asked. "I made it myself!" Winry waited. Any second now.

"AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!" The little girl ran off screaming. Winry sniffed.

"You're sadistic." she stated, eying the piece of cake Ed was holding with disgust. Her stomach turned.

"No one in his right mind would eat a cake _you _made." she muttered, stalking back to the street. Knowing, just knowing that she'd have to go through this all over again tomorrow... and it would only be a matter of time until it was _her _turn to taste the putrid cake. She shuddered. It was the fourteenth cake he had made in the last month. Who knew he had such a fancy for cooking. He wouldn't be giving up anytime soon. Unfortunately.

Winry shuddered again, disturbed that such a beautiful thing like a chocolate cake had been ruined by Ed Elric's dastardly creations. "Terrible." she muttered to herself. She had always been _so_ fond of the chocolatey confection. Poor little girl. She sighed. What had Ed done?

* * *

**Er. You finished. Congratulations. Finishing was no easy feat, eh? ) Guess what! You and I both have something in common now! We both hate this fic! )**

... oo I'm in a cynical mood today... and working on a massively violent, bloody, gory, terrifying Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic with vampires... O.O ... and just didn't feel like murdering more canon or OCs right now... hence the cake. ) lol.

Lady of the Mirror

Feel free to review my freakishly violent, horrifying, sanguinary Pirates of the Caribbean fic. Its posted now. :) Consumimur Igni it's called. Means... uh, 'consuming fire', I think. . .

ANYWAYS, review it and I'll review some o' your fics too! :)


End file.
